1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held device having a housing and a work mechanism such as a setting or striking mechanism in said housing of the device and at least one sensing device for detecting acceleration forces a(t) occurring during a setting or striking impulse and having a handle part, wherein an interface for data communication and/or for data output arranged on the said hand-held tool. The invention also relates to an interface for utilization with a hand-held device, wherein an interface unit includes a device for data communication with the interface for data communication with said hand-held working tool.
There is a great variety of such working tools, for example setting tools that can be operated with solid, gaseous or liquid fuels or with air pressure or compressed air are operated. In combustion-operated setting tools, a setting piston is operated using combustion gases, by which fastening elements are then driven into a surface. Such working tools can, however, also be found in at least partially percussive hand-held tools, such as percussion drills or chiseling-devices. Further examples of such tools are power drills, hammer drills, picks, screw-driving tools, grinding devices, circular saws, chainsaws and jigsaws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such working tools include acceleration, impact or vibration transmitted to the operator of the device via a working mechanism configured as a setting or striking mechanism in the housing of the device and can have detrimental effects on the operator as a result of intensive usage of such hand-held tools. It is therefore reasonable to limit the exposure time of an operator to such working tools.
One problem lies in the determination of the acceleration values transmitted to the specific operator of a working tool. Setting tools or drills can be run on various power settings. Generally, only the parameters for the maximum vibrations that occur are stated, and it is therefore difficult for the operator to determine the exact acceleration value for a specific setting of the tool the operator is using. If the stated maximum acceleration of a working tool for the determination of the maximum working or exposure time on the working tool is used, then the tool may be used by the operator only for a short period of time.
Accordingly, an acceleration sensor, which acts as a switch for operating a safety switch disclosed in EP 0 345 655 for known similar type of power drill. Via this safety switch, the electric device is switched off at specific rotational acceleration values independent of the bearing. In this hand-held tool, only acceleration peaks are detected, which serve to switch off the hand-held tool in case of tool blockage.